


New Beginnings

by originalPseudonym



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, POV Third Person, Post-Finale, korrasami is canon and I am dead, this has been written a dozen times but idc, this is kinda korra centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalPseudonym/pseuds/originalPseudonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is not nervous, but her heart skips a beat when she looks over to find Asami staring at her in something she can’t name.</p>
<p>(She probably could name it, if she tried hard enough – but it’s not for her to assume; she owes so much to Asami)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

They leave to the spirit world the night of the wedding, and they don’t tell anyone.

Well, _almost_ anyone, for Korra pulls Tenzin aside. He was dancing rather uninhibitedly at the time; Korra likes to think that she’s doing him a favor.

She tells him that she’s going to the spirit world with Asami. She makes it clear that they are only going to be gone for a few days, and that the only reason she’s telling him is to prevent a panic over their disappearance.

There must be something in her eyes – he too must notice the shift – because he doesn’t protest much. He gives her a long, soft (proud, she thinks) look, and tells her to be careful. Korra hugs him, because that’s the only way she can begin to express how grateful she is, for everything.

* * *

They meet by the portal. Asami gives her a warm _hey_ in greeting, and Korra grins. But other than that, they are completely and utterly silent.

Korra is not nervous, but her heart skips a beat when she looks over to find Asami staring at her in something she can’t name.

(She probably could name it, if she tried hard enough – but it’s not for her to assume; she owes so much to Asami)

They reach out to each other simultaneously, and _okay_ , Korra thinks as Asami’s hand wraps around her own, _maybe she is nervous_.

They step into the spirit portal together, and Korra doesn’t breathe the entire time that Asami has both her hands in hers.

When they step out of the portal and into the spirit world, Korra drops one of Asami’s hands, though she keeps a firm grip on the other one. She threads her fingers through Asami’s, and Asami squeezes her hand in response.

There goes Korra’s heart again.

Asami looks around in a childlike wonder that nearly floors Korra. It’s unfair that she’s never been to the spirit world, Korra realizes, and she resolves to make sure that Asami sees all there is to see, even if they have to come back a million times.

Especially if they have to come back a million times.

“Wow,” Asami says, and Korra definitely agrees.

Asami turns to Korra. “Where should we go first?”

“There’s tons I want to show you,” Korra starts, “But I’m not actually sure where we are right now.” She smiles sheepishly. “The portal just kind of popped up in the middle of nowhere. I think if we keep walking, I can figure it out.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Asami says, smiling.

They walk for a while, away from the fluorescent colors of the spirit portal. Korra asks a familiar spirit for information on their current whereabouts, and they head off in the vague direction of where Korra expects General Iroh will be.

After a stretch of silence, Asami says, “Thank you for bringing me here, Korra.”

“You _did_ deserve a vacation.”

“Yes I did,” Asami agrees, “And so did you.”

They’re still holding hands, and Korra is all too aware of this. Asami seems to be coming to the same realization as well, because she slows, eyes trailing down to their interlocked fingers.

Korra hesitates, and she’s so _surprised_ at just how often she hesitates, nowadays.

“Is this okay?” she asks.

“It’s more than okay,” Asami responds, and alright, that’s it.

Korra leans up – Korra, master of all elements, several-time savior of the world _Korra_ , has to lean up to kiss Asami Sato.

Asami responds almost immediately, and Korra’s heart soars. With her lips on Korra’s, Asami rests her arms on Korra’s shoulders, and they breathe each other in.

When they pull away, neither of them goes far. They rest their foreheads together, and Korra lets out a huff of breathless laughter.

“That was–” Korra says, coming up short on coherency.

“Nice?” Asami supplies, and Korra laughs brightly.

“Yeah,” Korra says, nodding, “That was nice.”

“Maybe we could do it again sometime,” Asami says, and just like that, they’re holding hands again.

They don’t walk for much longer than that. The wedding took a lot out of them, and even the incredibleness that is the spirit world cannot keep them energized. They lie down together, their backpacks slumped carelessly against a nearby tree. Korra and Asami are lulled to sleep by each other’s breathing, shoulder-to-shoulder as spirits float carelessly by overhead.

* * *

When they wake up the next morning, legs and arms tangled in the most uncomfortable way imaginable, they can’t even bring themselves to care. They look to each other and smile – they’re completely aware that so much is waiting for them back in Republic City, but they have each other now, and they will have each other later.

And that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here I go writing barely coherent fanfiction on my phone at 2 AM
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes


End file.
